Tantei
by sageofloki
Summary: My first fic... please understand that i suck at summaries... NONYAOI, But ratings may go up due to some situations.


Disclaimer: IDONOTownSAIYUKI! Please don't sue me. Some of the characters here are Original Characters, but they don't entirely resemble a certain person. Please keep flames at minimal. This is my first fic, and I hope I can improve it… I'm sorry if I won't be able to update it often, I live in the Philippines, and right now, it's the start of the school year…

This fic is dedicated to my friends, whom without, I could have possibly not written.

sageofloki: () Yay! My first fic!

Sanzo: 'ch! You are so noisy whacks SOL on the head

sageofloki: Itai! Sanzo, this fic is not Humor, it's supposed to be a mystery fic…

Sanzo: Whatever.

sageofloki: Let's get on with the fic!

… Character's actions

… Character's thoughts

… Character's POV

Tantei by sageofloki

Chapter 1: On your wedding day…

June 29, 2005- 10:00 A.M.

It was a fine day in Amiroku City (A/N: I just made this up…). You could say "Ah…It's so peaceful" and really mean it. Our story begins on Hakkai and Yaone's wedding. It was about to start, and everyone was getting acquainted…

Homura: Barbara, could you check my schedule for today?

Homura was speaking to a girl wearing a purple gown.

Barbara: checks PDA Sir homura, you have a meeting with Mayor Sanzo at

1 PM, paperworks by 3-7 PM, and you have to get home by 8 PM in order to prepare for tomorrow.

Kori: Boy, Vice Mayor Homura's schedule sure is hectic… Good thing he has a secretary

Terra: Kori, hi! How are you?

Said a girl in a white gown to another in green.

Kori: Fine, thanks. By the way, who's not here yet? Aside from Yaone, of course…

Terra: thinks Jessica, Kristina, Goku, Lirin, Sanzo, Ansha, Ryoko and Senjirou…

Kori: Ryo-chan, and Senji from fifth grade? Don't mess with me, girl!

Terra: I'm not messing with you! Its in the invitation! dummy

Kori; Sorry, I really don't pay attention to that…

Gojyo, Amiroku's chief-of-police, rushed and talked to Kori and Terra.

Gojyo: Oi, have you two seen Sanzo?

Kori/Terra: We sure haven't…

Gojyo: Figures… Must've had problems with that adopted monkey son of his…

Kori; I don't think so… Goku, Kristina and Lirin just arrived…points to Goku

Goku: Kristina-sensei… Mou harahetta!

Kristina: gives Goku a porkbun Here you go…

Goku: YAY! Sank yo!

Gojyo/Kori/Terra: sweatdrops

Lirin: runs toward Kougaiji, who was up front Oniichan!

Kou: Oi, Lirin, stop that!

Lirin: Ne, oniichan, where's Yaone?

Kou: Not here yet… Lirin, will you sit down!

Lirin: 'ch, you're so stingy…sits down beside Goku

Kou: Ah… My life as an elder brother…It's much more difficult than my life as a lawyer…Oi Hakkai… what's up with you?

Hakkai: nervously Um…nothing…Where is Yaone-san?

Kou: pats Hakkai on the shoulder Don't worry cousin (A/N: I know it won't happen, but hey! It's a fanfic!)… She'll be here….

Jessica Fuentes, a girl wearing a red gown, went to speak with Kou and Hakkai

Kou: sarcastically Why hello there, my lawyer friend…

Jessica: Shut up Kou… turns to Hakkai Don't worry about Yaone not showing up… She's here!

The song started to play as Flower Girls scattered petals. The ring bearer, the bible bearer, and the coin bearer accompanied other flower girls. Then, the beautiful female guests came in one by one, followed by the sponsors. In the distance, there was Yaone, looking as beautiful as ever. Everyone turned their heads to see her, wearing a beautiful white wedding gown. Hakkai's nervousness quickly died down upon seeing his beautiful bride-to-be. Yaone walked down the isle toward Hakkai. Together they walked to the altar, and the music ended.

No sooner was the priest about to start, when screeching tires could be heard outside the church. Gojyo and Zeon went to check out who had just arrived. Everyone (including the couple) was so curious, they looked outside the church.

It was Ansha, Sanzo's fiancée (due to an arranged marriage). She was crying terribly.

Kori:something's wrong Ansha, daijobu desu ka? (Ansha, what's wrong?)

Ansha: It's…Sanzo…He…he… HE'S DEAD! HE's BEEN MURDERED!

Everyone was dumbstruck, for Genjo Sanzo, Amiroku City's powerful and almighty mayor was killed…

To Be Continued

sageofloki: yawns Chapter 1 is finished! lies down

Sanzo:points gun Oi, why did you kill me in this fic?

sageofloki: I didn't! The murderer did!

Sanzo: Don't mess with me…

Ansha: Or any of the Sanzo fans points to an angry mob of fangurls with pitchforks and torches

sageofloki: Uh-oh! Anyway, please be gentle in reviewing! runs away


End file.
